


it's alright, this is love

by wannaones



Series: playlist 101 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: Everyday, Jinyoung waits for him by the seashore, close to the wall of rocks where they’ve carved out their names side by side which holds a promise they’re both yet to keep. Everyday, Jinyoung waits, and waits, and waits.





	it's alright, this is love

**Author's Note:**

> deephwi might not be as well-known as the other ships in pd101/1a1 but everyone on this ship knows the real deal, right?  
> let's cry together forever and ever amen

_When we grow older, I’m gonna marry you and you’re gonna marry me and we will live happily ever after because you make me happy, hyung! And I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life!_

 

His voice still rings clear as Jinyoung walks by the shore, heading towards the place closest to his heart. It’s where he and Daehwi last saw each other, where Daehwi made a promise they’ll spend the rest of their lives together. It’s also where he last saw Daehwi’s smile, last felt his bone-crushing hug, and the last time Jinyoung saw him before Daehwi and his family migrated to America. After that day, Jinyoung never failed to drop by the beach, always walking close to the sea and sitting by the rocks where Daehwi wrote their names together.

 

It’s been ten years—more than three thousand days since he last saw Daehwi, more than three thousand times that he sat at the big rock by the shore, where it’s easy to see both the horizon and the wall of rocks where he can see their names. And every time the sun sets, Jinyoung closes his eyes and makes a wish to see Daehwi one more time, just so he can properly confess what he has kept as a secret for so long. That yes, Jinyoung is in love with him, always have been in love with him, and always will be in love with him.

 

Jinyoung just turned 23 then—he supposes Daehwi should be 22 already and he’s probably successful and contented and _happy_ with his life in America. Jinyoung wonders if Daehwi ever thinks of him too, or if he remembers him and their promise together when they were still young because for Jinyoung, it’s something he’s learned to never forget.

 

That afternoon, Jinyoung sits by the rocks like before, and stares dreamily at the horizon in front of him. The sun’s about to set and the sky starts to become a painting of orange and yellow hues. Jinyoung sighs—he’d give anything just to watch the sunset with Daehwi again. He closes his eyes, and makes his wish.

 

“Let me watch the sunset with you again, like what we used to do in the past. Let me see you again, and tell you how much you mean to me.” Tears well up in his eyes as he finishes his wish. Jinyoung sighs and whispers at the sea—it’s been the same wish, the same sadness, the same longing for the past ten years, “I miss you so much, Daehwi-ya.”

 

It’s a love he’s carefully kept in his heart for years, something he wants Daehwi to have when he comes back. But there are days when Jinyoung loses hope of seeing him again, especially when he doesn’t have any means of communicating with Daehwi at all. That day is one of those days.

 

With a heavy heart and a wishful thinking that Daehwi is happy wherever he is, Jinyoung turns around to admire their names again one last time before he heads home, but he’s surprised to see something new scribbled beside their names.

 

_Forever._

 

Just like that, his wish comes true. Just like that, after years of waiting and smiling and crying and hoping, a familiar silhouette approaches the part of the beach where the wall of rocks is. And that afternoon, Jinyoung cries in happiness again for the first time in ten years, but someone is finally there to wipe the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> please drop prompts thru my twt [dm](http://twitter.com/deephwis)! i'm in need of inspiration to write more fics nowadays CRIES also #deephwiliveson


End file.
